


maybe you'll say yes

by nanagganan



Series: tinysparks entries [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Baekhyun's big fat crush on Kyungsoo is cute, M/M, Pining, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanagganan/pseuds/nanagganan
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't show up for the monthly meeting and Baekhyun is given a chance to woo his crush at last.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: tinysparks entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858000
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	maybe you'll say yes

If someone told Baekhyun that he’d be enjoying his role as the E-Sports Club’s president six months ago, he would probably laugh at them. Because, well, he’s _Byun Baekhyun_ , someone who doesn’t like sitting still in one room for too long doing meticulous things like listening to a handful of people discuss about campus regulations or the lack of parking spots in their university. _Blegh_. He’d rather be practicing with the DoTA team instead of this, there’s a competition coming up after all. Much, much more important. With the club and school rep at stake, even.

But that initial thought was soon thrown out of the window when he laid eyes on _him_. 

Doh Kyungsoo. Head of Student Association and Extracurricular Activities Division of the 2019/2020 Student Union. Owner of sculpted eyebrows, doe eyes, plump lips, and the most beautiful ass Baekhyun has ever laid eyes upon.

Coincidentally, _oh so shamelessly_ , Baekhyun’s type.

Since then, Baekhyun has never missed any meeting. Always coming in early to ~~flirt~~ set a good example for other club representatives, meticulously ~~ogling~~ taking notes of every meeting, eagerly ~~teasing~~ participating in every form of discussion in the forum. It’s been one whole semester and Baekhyun thoroughly enjoys the glares and occasional snide remarks Kyungsoo occasionally sends him before, during and after those meetings.

And today wouldn’t have been any different. Baekhyun would come early for the meeting, poke fun at Kyungsoo’s scowl of the day, eagerly enjoy fawning over Kyungsoo’s deep voice before asking Kyungsoo out for dinner again and get turned down as per usual. 

Except Kyungsoo fails to show up to the meeting -- not even 15 minutes late. And that’s saying something.

“Jongdae-yah,” Baekhyun moves to stop the Vice Division Head before he could leave. Jongdae looks up from closing his laptop and smiles. “Have you heard from Kyungsoo? It’s not like him to miss out on a meeting.”

“Oh,” the tips of Jongdae’s lips curls downwards, forming an indignant frown. “He’s down with a cold today, slept in.”

Baekhyun frowns, eyebrows slanted with worry, “Is it bad?”

“Yeah, kind of, I didn’t get to check up on him yet but he sounded pretty bad in his call. Think he fell asleep soon after. Didn’t even reply to my chats.”

Baekhyun feels his heart plummet at the information, frown deepening in worry. He didn’t think it would be that bad.

“Actually,” Jongdae utters, a mischievous smirk now plastered on his lips. “I don’t think I can check up on him after this. My day’s pretty packed and Kyungsoo’s prone to not eating when he’s sick. Do you think you can check up on him for me? If you’re free, that is.”

Baekhyun widens his eyes, blinking at Jongdae as if he’d grown another head. He considers declining, Kyungsoo might reject his advances after all. But at the same time, he’s worried and probably won’t be able to get his mind off of Kyungsoo’s well being for the rest of the day. He can't possibly pass up on an offer like that now, can he? 

“Sure, I’m free.”

“Great!” Jongdae exclaims, clearly pleased. “I’ll text you his address and what meds he might need, 'kay? I have class to catch up. Thanks a bunch, Hyunnie!”

\---

Turns out, Kyungsoo lives in the student housing next to the coffee shop -- which, thank God, is only a five minute walk from campus. The door opens to a pale, weak looking Kyungsoo, eyes watery and hair mussed from sleep. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, sclera widening as if to accentuate his surprise. If not for the glare that followed soon after, Baekhyun would’ve cooed at the sight. 

“Jongdae sent me here,” Baekhyun says before Kyungsoo could kick him out. He holds out the bag of warm porridge and medication in his right hand, feeling nervous. “T-to give you this. I hope you're feeling better.”

Kyungsoo takes the plastic bag in his hands, examining the contents inside. Baekhyun fidgets in his spot, twiddling his thumbs, not knowing what to do in this situation. Normally, he’d flirt and annoy Kyungsoo but he’s not sure if it’s welcomed when the other is half alive like this.

Kyungsoo must’ve gotten the message Baekhyun’s been trying to send through his puppy eyes, because the door widens and Kyungsoo steps inside. “I don’t think I can finish it all but you can eat half the porridge if you behave.” 

Baekhyun saunters in like an excited puppy.

\---

A sick Kyungsoo turns out to be more compliant than normal Kyungsoo is. He doesn’t scowl when Baekhyun offers to feed him in bed. Doesn’t move away when Baekhyun tries to wipe away the stray porridge on his cheek. Doesn’t complain when Baekhyun opens his closet to fetch a new shirt for him to change into. Heck, he doesn’t even move away when Baekhyun sits on the floor next to his bed, humming a soft song while his hand softly strokes Kyungsoo’s head.

Baekhyun thinks moments like these are nice, he’s here comforting his crush and nursing him back to health. And Kyungsoo looks immensely adorable peacefully sleeping like that, his face scrunched with unease as if the sickness is interfering with his beauty sleep.

Baekhyun lays his head on top of his folded arm, facing a sleeping Kyungsoo. He counts every single strand of Kyungsoo’s eyelashes, noting how soft and pretty it made him look. He takes in the way his thick eyebrows twitch, the slight pout in his lips -- he memorizes the way soft light bounces off Kyungsoo’s skin before lulling into a fitful sleep.

\---

When he awakes, Kyungsoo is sitting up, hands softly raking through Baekhyun’s hair. He stares.

“Thanks,” comes in Kyungsoo’s soft voice. And the smile that follows catches him off guard. “For staying. I owe you.”

Baekhyun smiles up at him, mischievous, “Does that mean you’ll finally say yes to dinner with me?”

Kyungsoo gives him a crooked smile, "Maybe." 

To Baekhyun, it’s more than enough of an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute for them so here it is~ I hope this made your day better hehe


End file.
